percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter Eighty-Six of Doom
The eighty-sixth chapter of Eternal Destiny Curtain's New Mission: Part Thirteen "My name's Ona," the ghost said. "I'm going to keep you here with me foreeeeeeeeeeever." CHAPTER EIGHTY-SIX OF DOOM "Here's the deal," Fred said. "There's someone here who was planning to kill Doyle from the start. Kaye Lockhart and her team knew about it." "That was your investigation," Dana said. "You were with Kaye. Guess that explains why you didn't want the rest of us around." "Aw, come on, Dana," Fred said. "I figured Kaye was involved 'cause of some stuff she was doing just before the murder. You know she doesn't compare to you." Austin pretended to gag on that last comment. Dana just rolled her eyes. "Continue with what you learned." "Kaye couldn't tell anyone," Fred continued. "It would raise suspicions. So she tried to protect Doyle on her own before it was too late. It was less than successful. When she was telling me this, she let it slip that something called 'Wood' had gotten involved." "Wood?" Darian asked. He picked up the letters of 'Nitro Wodor' and took four of them to form the word Wood. The remaining letters were simply NITROR. "That looks familiar," Fred said. "Could it be? No way!" He arranged the remaining letters one last time. "Torrin Wood. Wielder of the Olympic Bane. Conway once told me about a time when he ran into Wood... He's practically the grandfather of the Revolutionary Army!" Darian coughed. "You know Conway Striet? How many secrets are you keeping?" "I think that's it," Fred reassured him. "If this is the Wood Kaye was talking about... if Torrin Wood's involved in the murder... then why haven't we noticed him?" "Because you never asked my name," a man's voice said. The man entered the lounge and looked at them. He was the guy who'd shown up after the murder to check Doyle's body. "You figured it out. I'm Torrin Wood. Now, how exactly did Lockhart find out about me?" "Kaye is a competitor," Rune said. "She came here to protect Doyle, but she couldn't do so in time." Torrin frowned. "Kaye Lockhart failed? Seems unlikely for a member of the Skylar Squad..." "Why was your name on Doyle's person?" Amber asked. "Because it's the name of the hotel, and I was responsible for its construction," Torrin said. "It was meant to signal my presence just in case there were other revolutionaries here; Many are demigods, who are dyslexic enough to have figured it out from the name of the hotel alone." "So... we have no leads," Ursula summarized. "Well, we know it was someone capable of either overpowering Lockhart or getting past her without her noticing..." Torrin muttered. "Definitely someone who got past her without her noticing." "Someone who was there, who can sneak past people, and knows how to kill..." Fred said, then added a quick, "And isn't Bloom." "I already checked Bloom," Darian said. "After we first got back to our room, I asked the team if ay of them had any idea about the murderer. Their heartbeats and brain activity were all perfectly normal when they said no." "So we do have a lead then," Rune summarized. "We just have to find another sneaky person. A sneaky person who's on one of the lists." "Excellent," Torrin said. "Let's start searching." Links Eternal Destiny Previous Chapter: Chapter Eighty-Five of Doom Next Chapter: Chapter Eighty-Seven of Doom Trivia *This chapter was written by DarkCyberWolf on 27 August 2013. *Characters met this chapter: Official introduction to Torrin Wood Category:DarkCyberWolf Category:Eternal Destiny Category:Chapter Page